Punkt wschodni
by Quuriou
Summary: Odległa przyszłość. Regiony w Japonii zostały podzielone na trzy dystrykty. Inteligencja - sprawująca władzę, Plebs - zarobkowicze, Ratto - tzw. odpadki społeczeństwa. / Historia dotyczy chłopaka, który postanowił dokonać personalnej rewolucji i przenieść się do ostatniej strefy, by uwolnić się ze szponów ojca. W tym też czasie ucieka ktoś inny. Czy ich drogi się zejdą?
1. Jak wykradłem własną matkę

**Przedmowa**

Ekhem, ekhem. Dziękuję za uwagę tym, którzy nie tylko tu weszli, popatrzyli, zwiedzili, ale także przeczytali poprzednie teksty i mają zamiar wziąć się za ten. Nie chcę was zbytnio zniechęcać, ale jeśli nie zrobiłabym tego tutaj, zrobię to rozdziałem... Może lepiej już zacznę wywodzić na temat, który miałam zamiar tu rozwinąć, a nie słać wam czczą paplaninę.

Dlaczego męczę was przedmową? Otóż, jest do wyjaśnienia kilka ważnych kwestii. Żeby było krótko, powiem tak: to moja pierwsza od wielu lat pierwszooobówa, co świadczyć może o tym, że jestem w tym beznadziejna. Ale już napisałam, więc koniec, basta, nie będę zmieniać, bo nie mam na to ochoty, poza tym mnie się akurat podoba (za tydzień zmienię zdanie, mówię wam).

W dodatku mój styl jest bardzo... inny, dziwny, możecie uznać, że ciągnący się jak flaki z olejem albo przypomina trzydniową ogórkową i... cóż, zgodzę się z tym. Nikt mi jednak niczego nie narzuci, dobrze się czuję pisząc tak, dlatego myślę, że będę kontynuować. Teraz wystarczy tylko liczyć na Wenę, która wręcz kocha kopać mnie nie tylko po dupie, ale i po innych częściach ciała, o których tu lepiej nie wspomnę.

A pomijając te dwa najważniejsze punkty omówione tak, że krócej się w moim przypadku nie dało, dodam jeszcze garstkę podpunktów rujnujących wam życie:

Po primo: Postacie zapożyczone od wspaniałego autora Kuroko no Basket (Tadatoshi Fujimaki), jednakże historia... bardzo odbiega od tej przez niego przedstawionej. Jak widzicie, to w ogóle co innego. Taki tam wymysł, który wraz z nowymi rozdziałami zacznie się bardziej rozjaśniać. Mam nadzieję.

Po drugie primo: Nie przeczę, że może tu powstać cholerne OOC każdej postaci, która się przewinie, a nie należy do mnie. Jestem tylko zainspirowanym człowiekiem, który bardzo chciał coś napisać z moim kochanym Ruchomine i jego Dupodajką - Kise.

Po trzecie primo: Nie podoba się - wyjdź i nie wracaj. Nie zmuszam do czytania. Krytykować można, chociaż piszę to bardziej dla siebie, dlatego jeśli masz zastrzeżenia do stylu to od razu możesz dać sobie spokój z ostrzeniem klawiatury, bo przestałam dawno na to patrzeć. Po prostu taki mam i tyle.

Po czwarte primo: Ogólnie będzie to od lat 16+, ale pewnie nikogo to nie obchodzi, także nie wiem po co o tym wspominam. Powód? Będą sceny naturalistyczne, seks i takie tam, ale to za tysiąc lat świetlnych chyba, bo ja mam takie tempo niestety.

Po piąte primo: Jestem strasznie nieokreślona. To znaczy, że rozdziały będą bardzo nieregularne. Jakby to kogoś interesowało, pewnie przeczytają to tylko moje dwie znajome, co mnie zbytnio nie zdziwi.

Po szóste primo: JESZCZE RAZ - NIE BIJCIE ZA OOC, OKAY.

Pierwszy rozdział dedykuję Ans i Ero. Ans, bo będzie to (z czasem, bardzo z czasem) aokise, a Ero, bo mnie znosi i moją pisaninę też, i ją lubię (tak jak Ans), i wiem, że wolisz midotakę, ale no (i tyle by było z argumentu). Jeśli chcesz, napiszę dla ciebie kiedyś oneshota z semetsunem i jego uke. To by było... ciekawe doświadczenie.

No. Także dziękuję za uwagę, jeśli przetrwałeś tą gadkę-szmatkę, to wiedz, że cię podziwiam. A tak, to miłego czytania!

PS

Przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy. Starałam się robić ich jak najmniej, ale mogłam czegoś po prostu nie zauważyć.

**Rozdział I**

_Jak wykradłem własną matkę_

Jeżeli myślicie, że ta historia będzie pełna szczęśliwych wątków, od razu wam mówię - przestańcie to czytać i nawet tu nie wracajcie. Nie ma sensu, żebyście robili sobie nadzieję, skoro jestem cholernym dzieckiem wojny, które zawsze spotyka najgorsze. Jakby ktoś bawił się moim losem i twierdził, że ciekawie jest oglądać, gdy ledwo uchodzę z różnych sytuacji z życiem.

Chociaż, w zasadzie, to co dotychczas mnie spotkało wcale nie woła o rangę męczeństwa. Bo, jeśli mam być szczery, dopiero niedawno pokazano mi co oznacza prawdziwa walka o przetrwanie. Wcześniej to były zwykłe kradzieże, względnie jakieś włamania na tereny strzeżone, niedostępne dla takich cywilów jak my, handlarze. Teraz jednak stałem przerażony przed schlanym ojcem, który zamierzał sprać mnie rozgrzanym prętem od kominka, a mówię wam, to bydlę było okropne, kiedy wypiło zbyt dużo. Ja nie wiem jak matka potrafiła go tak cierpliwie znosić przez tyle lat, skoro mnie nosiło od samej obecności i smrodu, który roztaczał. Ale jedno muszę przyznać - ryk jaki z siebie wydawał podczas cięższej roboty był cholernie mobilizujący. I z bólem serca uświadomiłem sobie, że to właśnie dzięki temu nadal kotłuję się w tej ruderze zwanej potocznie domem. Gdyby ten parszywy dziad działał po cichu, z pewnością już od dawna leżałbym pogrzebany na cmentarzysku.

Zastanawiacie się teraz pewnie, kim jestem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nikim specjalnym. Urodziłem się i wychowałem w ramionach matki, ojca praktycznie nie widywałem. To dlatego, że był jednym z podrzędnych wojskowych wysyłanych do inspekcji, ewentualnego wybijania stawiających opór w ostatnim dystrykcie. Nawalił no i tak wyszło, że po wyrzuceniu go ze służby oszalał. Nasza rodzina stała się jedną z tych biedniejszych, skutkiem czego zostaliśmy zmuszeni do życia na zasiłku dla bezrobotnych. Jego duma nie mogła tego znieść, przez co zrobił ze mnie swojego kozła ofiarnego. Ale chyba przestało mu to dawać satysfakcję, bo coraz częściej pragnął mojej śmierci niż cierpienia.

Dlaczego więc nie nawiałem, kiedy miałem okazję? Przyznam szczerze, że były momenty, kiedy poddawałem się słabości i już pakowałem co najważniejsze do podrzędnego plecaka. Ale wtedy przypominałem sobie, że nie jestem sam. Że nie tylko ja zmagam się z tym patologicznym problemem. I nie chodzi o to, że odezwał się we mnie głos rozsądku porównujący moją sytuację do sytuacji innych. Przed oczami pojawiał mi się obraz zmęczonej tym wszystkim matki, która starała się mnie chronić z całych sił, nie pokazując po sobie z czasem coraz bardziej widocznego wykończenia. Tylko wdzięczność do niej mnie tu trzymała, motywując do tego, by zaplanować coś, dzięki czemu oboje uwolnimy się z uścisku tej nędzy.

No i zaplanowałem. Tak, że zaraz, cholera jasna, dostanę pospieszny do piekła.

- Nie masz gdzie uciec, co? - Ojciec jawnie ze mnie drwił, plując mi w twarz. Starłem tą przesiąkniętą alkoholem ślinę z policzka, patrząc na niego z istną nienawiścią i odrazą. Miał pieprzoną rację. Byłem w potrzasku. I ja myślałem, że uwolnię z tej zapyziałej dziury nie tylko siebie, ale i matkę. Powinszować idiotyzmu przed tragiczną śmiercią z rąk ojca.

- Miło mi, że kręci cię synobójstwo - prychnąłem, przypieczętowując tym samym swój los. Ależ jestem wspaniałomyślny. Zamiast kupić sobie czas, wolę go sobie ukrócić. Genialne.

- Zawsze sprawiałeś problemy. Będzie przynajmniej spokój. - Zachwiał się, a z rozgrzanego pręta posypał się drobny żar. Przełknąłem cicho ślinę, przenosząc wzrok na jego świńskie oczka. Ale chwila. Cofnąłem spojrzenie, zauważając za jego plecami matkę.

- Zostaw go, Masaru! - Wrzasnęła zrozpaczonym tonem, aż mnie ugodziło w serce.

- Ha?! - Ojciec odwrócił się w jej stronę, opuszczając wzdłuż siebie obie ręce.

- Jak powiedziałam... - Cała drżała. - Zostaw go, to przecież nasz syn!

- Chyba sobie kpisz, Miho! Syn? Z syna jest się dumnym, a jedyne co on potrafi, to sprowadzać nas na samo dno! Dobrze wiesz, jaki jest dziki!

Teraz miałem szansę się wydostać. Miałem okazję uciec. Mogłem biec, ile sił w nogach, na pewno by mnie nie dogonił z tym piwnym brzuchem i lichą kondycją człowieka, który w ogóle o siebie od pięciu lat nie dbał. Ale nie. Oczywiście stałem w tym kącie sparaliżowany jak ta ostatnia sierota, przyglądając się całej tej scenie z mieszanymi uczuciami. I wtedy stało się najgorsze, co kiedykolwiek mogło się stać. Uderzył ją. Nie z liścia. Nie z pięści. Nie z łokcia czy w ogóle ręki. Nawet nie w twarz. Uderzył prętem w bok klatki piersiowej, paląc ją w prawą pierś przez kilka sekund, które widziałem, że były dla niej wiecznością.

Rzuciłem się na ojca, czując rozdzierający mnie od środka gniew, gdy dom wypełnił kobiecy wrzask pełen bólu. Szarpnąłem nim, odsuwając go od niej, będąc przy tym uwieszonym na jego szyi. Przechylił się do tyłu od mojego ciężaru, chcąc mi zadać cios, jednak w porę uskoczyłem, kopiąc go w brzuch. Stracił równowagę i padł z hukiem na podłogę. W tym czasie pomogłem matce, ciągnąc ją do drzwi frontowych, mimo jej płaczu i cierpienia. Wiedziałem, że paliło. Że rozrywało ją od środka. Niestety wiedziałem też, że jeśli będę to przeciągał, nigdy się stąd razem nie wydostaniemy.

- Mamo... proszę, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. - Spojrzałem na nią, kontrolując jej stan. Całe szczęście miała silną osobowość i nie mdlała, jednak słabła z każdym susem, a zdradzał to pot pojawiający się na jej twarzy z coraz większą częstotliwością.

- Nic... nic mi nie będzie... Daiki... - Posłała mi kojący uśmiech, kiedy przystanęliśmy.

Uwierzcie mi, że strasznie się w tej chwili nienawidziłem. Naprawdę byłem beznadziejny, tak jak przez cały czas utrzymywał ojciec. Jedynie przysparzałem pieprzonych problemów.

- Już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzi. - Pociągnąłem nosem, nie dając się emocjom. Nie przy matce i nie w tej sytuacji.

- Wierzę ci - szepnęła, całując mnie w skroń, opierając się o mnie. Przytrzymałem ją z troską, rozglądając po okolicy. Przebiegliśmy spory kawał drogi. Ten szurnięty staruch na pewno już dawno temu przestał nas gonić. Jakby w ogóle chciało mu się ruszyć swoje dupsko z domu. Mimo wszystko wciąż nie czułem ulgi. Zbliżała się godzina policyjna, a to oznaczało kłopoty. Z oddali już słychać było wycie syren świadczących o patrolu.

- Niech to szlag - przekląłem, wlokąc nas do części mniej uczęszczanej, tak zwanej części zielonej. To coś jakby imitacja miejskiego parku z przepływającą przez to rzeką.

- Coś... się stało...?

Drgnąłem.

- Nie, mamo, nie. Nic się nie stało. - Wciągnąłem nas w boczną, wąską uliczkę, kierując się na sam jej koniec, gdzie powinien znajdować się wysoki mur. - Ale możesz do mnie mówić. Lubię, gdy to robisz. - dodałem, zdając sobie sprawę, że da mi to zapewnienie o tym, że jeszcze ma jakieś tętno, dzięki któremu zdołam ją ocalić. Faktem było, że jej organizm nie był mocny, a taki cios, jaki zadał jej ten wieprz, pogorszył tylko i tak kiepski stan.

- Wiesz... Daiki... ja naprawdę... ja naprawdę wierzę... że jesteś dobrym chłopcem... - Załkała, choć wydawało mi się, że za wszelką cenę próbowała to ukryć, czy jakkolwiek powstrzymać.

- Niedługo będziemy na miejscu. Zobaczysz, poczujesz się lepiej. - Szybko przetarłem wilgotne oczy nadgarstkiem, odsłaniając następnie pęk pnączy, za którymi było ukryte przejście do parku. - Musimy tylko się tu przecisnąć. - Kiwnęła głową, starając sie przenieść ciężar ciała na własne nogi, podpierając się o mur. Pierwszy przeszedłem ja, następnie pomogłem mamie, co zajęło nam więcej czasu ze względu na fakt, że było tu ciasno, a musiała uważać na poparzoną pierś. Po tym fragmencie został nam się tylko odcinek do brzegu rzeki. W tym czasie nie natrafiliśmy na żadnego wojskowego, co uznałem jako drobny sukces. Jednak to nie znaczy, że wszystko układało się barwnie, a ucieczka okazała się czymś naprawdę dziecinnie prostym. Matka czuła się coraz gorzej, jej ciało stawało się wiotkie. Po prostu słabła na moich barkach.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę do krwi. To nie tak miało być, cholera.

- Usiądź tutaj - powiedziałem łagodnym, choć drżącym tonem, pomagając jej zająć miejsce na trawie. - Zaraz przyniosę ci zimny okład.

Matka nic nie powiedziała. Siedziała w takiej pozycji, w jakiej ją zostawiłem, czekając aż wrócę z ociekającą wodą bluzką, którą wziąłem z plecaka. Jedyne dobre, że miałem go na obydwóch ramionach, dzięki czemu nie straciłem go podczas ucieczki. Mimo wszystko, nie zgarnąłem do niego dużo; tylko niezbędne rzeczy. Szlag mnie trafiał, bo nie pomyślałem o tym, by zaopatrzyć się w apteczkę. Teraz pozostało mi improwizować, zwłaszcza, że niezbyt znałem się na pierwszej pomocy, chociaż wielokrotnie sam jej potrzebowałem.

Chłodne, spocone dłonie dotknęły moich trzęsących się rąk, na co od razu się uspokoiłem, spoglądając mamie prosto w oczy.

- Przepraszam... może bardzo zaboleć. - Głupi jestem, wiem, ale naprawdę miałem ochotę się rozbeczeć, kiedy ucałowała mnie w czoło, mówiąc, że ufa mi bezgranicznie. Może i byliśmy rodziną, ale to z pewnością pierwsza taka sytuacja, gdy jesteśmy tak blisko.

Na początku przycisnąłem mokry materiał do miejsca poparzenia. Syknęła, ale nie kazała mi przestawać, dlatego kontynuowałem, widząc, jak wbija palce w ziemię, gdy powoli odrywałem od jej skóry bluzkę. Zacisnęła oczy i zęby, opierając się czołem o moje ramię, mocząc mi łzami rękę i spodnie.

Zabiję gnoja za to, co jej zrobił.

- Jeszcze trochę. Wytrzymaj. - Materiał puścił, więc podciągnąłem go ostrożnie do góry, odsłaniając tylko prawą pierś, na której widok poczułem mdłości. Przymknąłem oczy, próbując się skontrolować, po czym przyłożyłem do poparzenia okład. Krzyknęła, nabierając głęboko powietrza i chwilę nie oddychając. Wypuściła je dopiero, gdy osiągnęła swój limit. I chyba poczuła ulgę, bo się rozluźniła.

- Dziękuję... - szepnęła słabo. - Ale chciałabym... się przespać. Jestem... zmęczona.

- Jesteś pewna, że tylko przespać? - Pomogłem się jej położyć, zmieniając ułożenie okładu, by pochłonęła z niego całe zimno.

Przeczesała mi włosy, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Zadbasz o mnie... prawda?

- Oczywiście, że tak, głupia - odparłem czule, wtulając się twarzą w jej dłoń, którą zaraz położyła na brzuchu.

- Cieszę się, Daiki... Dobranoc.

Nie wiem, ile spała, ale starałem się często zmieniać okłady. I, gdy zauważyłem, że stan rany został ustabilizowany na miarę warunków polowych, zrobiłem mamie opatrunek. Dzięki temu, że nie była świadoma tego, co dzieje się wokół niej, poszło mi sprawniej, chociaż starałem się owijać ją jak najdelikatniej umiałem.

Całe szczęście wciąż oddychała miarowo i spokojnie.

Obudziła się jakoś w środku nocy. Wyglądała lepiej, choć nadal blado i dość staro.

- Przepraszam, zbyt długo spałam, prawda? - spytała nagle, na co drgnąłem zaskoczony, bo głos zdawał się o wiele silniejszy niż jej wizualny stan na to wskazywał.

- Żartujesz? - Zaśmiałem się cicho. - Powinnaś obudzić się dopiero nad ranem. - odparłem szczerze, przenosząc na nią swój wzrok.

- A ty? Kiedy odpoczniesz?

No tak, matczyna nadopiekuńczość nie miała granic.

- Może jak będziemy już poza murami. Na razie cały chodzę. No wiesz, adrenalina i te sprawy.

Westchnęła, krzywiąc się od mocniejszego poruszenia klatką piersiową.

- Nic ci-

- Rozumiem.

- Ech?

Uniosła lekko kąciki ust.

- Dziękuję, że się mną zaopiekowałeś.

Zdziwiony zamrugałem, nie do końca ogarniając co miało właściwie miejsce.

- Przecież to normalne... Jesteśmy rodziną. - Zaczesałem jej kosmyk włosów za ucho, chwilowo odrywając się od rzeczywistości. Tak, jakby to, co się wydarzyło nie miało miejsca, Jakbyśmy byli teraz na jakiejś wycieczce pod namiotami albo coś w tym stylu. Mówię wam, świat się dla mnie zatrzymał i poczułem się naprawdę kochany. I może nawet potrzebny. Nie trwało to jednak długo, bo usłyszałem z boku szelest. Wstrzymałem oddech, serce zaczęło walić mi jak oszalałe, a na skroniach poczułem wilgoć. To niemożliwe. Czemu akurat dzisiaj i w tym miejscu?

Z zarośli wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Ubrana w przyzwoite łachmany, na głowę miała założony kaptur, a na ramieniu przewieszoną torbę, która była wypchana po brzegi. Z postury wywnioskowałem, że to dziewczyna. I w zasadzie się nie pomyliłem.

- Cholera - syknęła, przystając w bojowej pozie. - Z którego dystryktu jesteście i co tu robicie?

Zmarszczyłem brwi, mierząc ją nieufnie.

- Jesteś na tyle głupia, że nie wiesz w jakiej strefie się znajdujesz? - prychnąłem, czego zaraz pożałowałem. A co, jeśli jest uzbrojona? Pieprzona niewyparzona gęba.

- Plebs, no oczywiście. - Westchnęła ciężko, najwyraźniej niezadowolona. - Jesteście z jakiejś straży? Ochrony? Cokolwiek?

- A wyglądamy ci na psy cesarza? - warknąłem zły. Ta rozmowa była niedorzeczna.

- Nie, ale ostatnio duża część tych pieprzonych sługusów się do nas upodabnia, żeby łatwiej było nas powybijać.

- Należysz do Ratto. - wywnioskowałem szybko.

- Masz z tym jakiś problem? - sarknęła, wyciągając sztylet.

- Wręcz przeciwnie! Myślę, że możemy się zakumplować na jakiś czas. - Posłałem jej durny uśmieszek, mimo że wewnątrz wciąż odczuwałem strach.

- O czym ty mówisz?

Właśnie takie coś nazywają szansą, prawda? Więc dlaczego by jej nie wykorzystać? Zawsze pakowałem się w kłopoty. Teraz jednak dostałem jakąś namiastkę nadziei, że zdołam wyciągnąć matkę z tego bagna, w jakie nas wpakowałem. Jakby Bóg wreszcie się ulitował nad moim marnym losem. A mówią, że trzeba brać, póki dają, co nie?

- Weź nas ze sobą.

- Zwariowałeś?! Chyba śnisz, że wam pomogę! - Machnęła ręką, w której trzymała ostrze, przez co już sam nie wiedziałem, czy faktycznie dobrze zrobiłem, decydując się na współpracę. Może zgrywała groźną, ale, serio, ja bym bardziej stawiał na nieokrzesanie.

- Uspokój się, rozemocjowany babsztylu! Czy ty w ogóle używasz głowy i czasem myślisz?! Zabić nas chcesz?!

Chyba dotarło, bo schowała broń za pas i chrząknęła.

- Nie pomogę wam, nie mam takiego obowiązku! - Skierowała głowę w bok, zniżając ją. Oho, już ją chwyta sumienie? Słaba jest.

- Tylko ten raz... - Głos zabrała moja matka, przez co spojrzałem na nią zbity z tropu. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej też się zdziwiła, że ktoś tu jeszcze potrafi mówić. - Po prostu przeprowadzisz nas do Ratto, dalej sobie poradzimy.

- Kim jesteś?

- Aomine Miho.

- Oi! Oszalałaś?! - Zacisnąłem rękę w pięść.

- To twój syn, zgadza się? - Matka kiwnęła głową, za to ja poczułem się perfidnie zmierzony. Zaraz jednak zostałem olany przez ogólną publikę. Cudownie. - Ta rana na twojej piersi jest świeża? - Matka znowu przytaknęła. - Niedobrze. Musi cię strasznie boleć.

- Powiedzmy.

- Możesz się z nią poruszać?

Demonstracja nie wyszła gładko, więc ostatecznie umownie przyjęto, że będę pomagał.

- Dobra. Jakoś dajecie radę, chociaż i tak wszystko zależy od szczęścia.

- No super, w takim razie gdzie mam sobie szykować grób?

Dostałem z pięści po głowie.

- Jak dasz się zabić, to rzucę cię dzikim pszczołom na pożarcie. Będą miały zagraniczny rarytas.

Prychnąłem, kierując się za nią. Mądralińska się znalazła.

- W ogóle, masz jakieś imię? - zapytałem nagle, gdy byliśmy dość daleko od miejsca spotkania. Dziewczyna chwilę milczała, po czym zdjęła kaptur, ukazując mi burzę długich, różowych włosów.

- Momoi.

- Pasuje do ciebie - stwierdziła moja matka, posyłając landrynie uśmiech, gdy ta się do nas odwróciła. Chyba zwymiotuję tęczą od tej słodkości.

- Babcia też cały czas mi to powtarza. - Zawinęła pasemko na palec, jakby się zamyślając.

- Lepiej patrz, gdzie idziesz - skarciłem ją poirytowany. Nie czas na ckliwe scenki, kiedy musimy dosłownie wiać z miejsca zdarzenia. Słońce wznosiło się coraz wyżej.

- Nie denerwuj się tak, bo ci ta zmarszczka zostanie. Niedługo będziemy na miejscu, mur jest przecież niedaleko. - Wywróciłem oczami. - I skoro już znasz moje imię, to wypadałoby, żebyś też się przedstawił. - Wróciła do normalnego chodu, nie widząc jak bardzo mi się ten pomysł nie spodobał. Mimo wszystko, cóż, co mi szkodzi. Dziewczyna nam nie zagrażała, a przynajmniej nie, póki się bez sensu nie miotała.

- Daiki.

Nie skomentowała, co uznałem za jawną bezczelność. Znając życie podśmiechiwała się pod nosem, wredna jędza.

- Mogę ci mówić Dai-chan? - spytała rozbawiona.

- Nie ma mowy!

- A więc Dai-chan.

- Przecież powiedziałem, że nie chcę!

- Daiki...

Oboje przenieśliśmy uwagę na moją matkę.

- Nie patrz się tak i idź po zimny okład! - wrzasnąłem, czując jak mi ciąży. Przystanąłem, od razu kładąc ją na trawie, podkładając jej plecak pod głowę. Momoi zniknęła za to na krótką chwilę, by zaraz przybiec ze zmoczonym skrawkiem materiału. Nie pytałem skąd go wzięła, widziałem stan jej torby, którą musiała ostro przeryć, zanim to znalazła. - Masz jakiś koc? Coś w tym stylu?

- Swoją narzutę. - Zdjęła ją, przykrywając rozgorączkowane ciało mojej matki.

- Dzięki.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, biorąc do ręki jakieś pudełko. Odkręciła je, wyciągając z niego dwie białe kapsułki.

- Powinna je wziąć. Po około godzinie przestanie odczuwać ból w piersi. Gorączka też się zbije, ale nie obiecuję, że całkowicie.

Wpatrywałem się w lek z obawą.

- Po prostu je podaj. Wiem, że możesz mi nie ufać, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Mogę tylko zapewnić, że dwie kapsułki to optymalna dawka.

Trzęsącą się dłonią odebrałem od niej tabletki.

- W mojej torbie jest woda do popicia, sięgnij ją - mruknąłem, pochylając się nad rodzicielką. - Mamo... mamo, słyszysz mnie, prawda? - Kiwnęła głową. - Musisz teraz to połknąć. To lek. Dzięki niemu poczujesz się lepiej - mówiłem, choć wahałem się czy to zrobić.

I w tym też czasie, nie dość, że zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem całkowicie bezradny. Żaden ze mnie cudotwórca, nawet teraz liczę się z czyjąś pomocą. A ja chciałem poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim sam. Tak łatwo było planować i wyobrażać sobie heroiczne czyny, kiedy tak naprawdę wszystko szło nie tak od samego początku.

- Przepraszam...

- Wszystko w porządku, Daiki... To tylko gorączka. - Dyszała płytko, będąc cała czerwona na twarzy.

Nic, cholera, nie było w porządku.

- Spędzimy tu około godzinę. Pójdę zbadać okolice. - Momoi podniosła się z miejsca obok, wchodząc w głąb lasu. Ja natomiast siedziałem przy matce i pierwszy raz pozwoliłem sobie na kilka łez.


	2. Poznaję szurniętą Wiedźmę

Wow, drugi rozdział. Pierwszy był 3 lipca, ten 23 sierpnia... Trochę więcej niż miesiąc, ale ostrzegałam, huehue. A tak poza tym, miało to być dłuższe, ale stwierdziłam, że pozostawię kolejny wątek do następnego rozdziału. Będzie ciekawiej. Ano, i w zasadzie się tak złożyło, że wam ślę ten rozdział prawie urodzinowo. To znaczy, bo jutro mijają mi kolejne lata i, tego, no, o matko, stara się robię ;_;

Błędy? Przepraszam. Niektóre zamierzone, ale te złośliwe literówki na pewno nie. Z czasem się poprawi. Choć myślę, że wszystkiego się pozbyłam. Ale może nawinęło się co innego i to tak trochę dupnie. Rereadnę to za kilka dni, to dojrzę więcej niż teraz, gdzie praktycznie samo ze mnie się to wypluło.

A jeszcze przy okazji... Stara, ale ciągnie mnie, by napisać nijihai. Tak strasznie woła to swoim otp, że aż żal ich tak zostawić samym sobie, chyba się poznęcam uwu Może jakiś oneshot. Chociaż rozdziałowiec też nie byłby zły. No, słuchaj, Su, co ci w makówce piszczy, może na coś wpadniesz; masz w końcu głowę przepełnioną dzikimi pomysłami.

* * *

**Rozdział 2 **

_Poznaję szurniętą Wiedźmę, która daje mi zlecenie_

Trochę popłakałem i pożaliłem się nad swym marnym losem dziecka z patologii, jakiś czas później ogarnąłem w zimnej kąpieli w jeziorze i zaopiekowałem śpiącą mamą, aż w końcu blisko wczesnego ranka wznowiliśmy ucieczkę, szczęśliwie nie spotykając na drodze nikogo, kto mógłby nas złapać, w najgorszym wypadku przymknąć na dobre kulką w łeb. A jednak, mimo wszystko, ani trochę nie cieszyłem się z naszego fuksa, nawet mimo spokoju Momoi i mojej matki. Może faktycznie niepotrzebnie panikowałem przy każdym najdrobniejszym szeleście, ale, nie oszukujmy się, jakie szanse przeciwko władzy czy zbirom miałaby dwójka czternastolatków (zmusiłem Momoi do spowiedzi z kilku interesujących mnie szczegółów) i jedna niedysponowana trzydziesto-cztero letnia kobieta? Nie warto sobie tego nawet wyobrażać.

Uniosłem głowę, gdy znaleźliśmy się przy murze granicznym. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, po czym wypuściłem niepewnie powietrze. Od poznania Ratto dzieliły mnie zaledwie metry, a moje nogi jakby nagle zwiotczały. Ugięły się pode mną, przez co szarpnąłem mamą, kiedy starałem się utrzymać równowagę. W odpowiedzi jęknęła boleśnie.

- O jasny gwint, przepraszam! - Zbadałem ją wzrokiem, czy czasem nie traci przytomności. - Ja tylko... Ja niechcący... Rana mocno piecze?

Pokręciła przecząco głową, posyłając mi delikatny uśmiech.

- Jest dobrze.

- Na pewno? Nie czujesz się słabo? Żadnych mdłości? Gorączki?

- Dai-chan... twoja nadopiekuńczość jest dziwna.

No proszę, pani różowa wtryniła się buciorami między nasz dialog. Łypnąłem na nią spod byka.

- Dziwna to ty jesteś - prychnąłem, wywracając oczami. - Gdzie jest jakieś przejście przez ten mur? Bo chyba nie powiesz mi, że będziemy się na niego wspinać?

- Bez nerwów, Dai-chan, aż tak spartańsko tutaj nie jest. No, prawie. - Zachichotała. - Spójrz w lewo.

Zgodnie z jej poleceniem, przeniosłem wzrok we wskazanym kierunku, czując, że matka robi to samo.

Drzewa. Cholerne drzewa i krzaczory. I to jest to nasze zbawienie?

- No i? Gdzie drzwi, brama, dziura, cokolwiek, co pozwoli dostać nam się na drugą stronę?

- Tobie trzeba czarno na białym, co?

- Prosiłbym.

Landryna westchnęła ciężko, skręcając w stronę tej dziczy, dając znak dłonią, żebyśmy też tam ruszyli. Cóż mi innego pozostało, poszliśmy za nią. Z czego ja odrobinę niechętnie.

Gdy w końcu stanęliśmy, zmierzyłem chaszcze od góry do dołu, gdzie dojrzałem w prześwicie między liśćmi coś drewnianego. Zmrużyłem oczy i odgarnąłem to zielstwo nogą, w czym pomogła mi też Momoi.

- Okej, zwracam honor. Niezłe... - zawahałem się. - Co to w ogóle jest? Jesteśmy w Krainie Czarów czy cholera wie gdzie? Myślisz, że się tam zmieszczę? Nie wspominając o pewnych trudnościach. - Wskazałem przy tych słowach na ranę matki, marszcząc niezadowolony brwi.

- Słuchaj, zawsze możesz się wspinać. Nie miej pretensji, to jedyne co mogę wam zaoferować. Plus gwarancja bezpieczeństwa, bo wyjdziecie w dość specyficznym miejscu, gdzie... nie powinno się wam nic stać.

- Specyficznym miejscu? Co masz na myśli?

- Dom publiczny - odpowiedziała niewzruszona.

- A z częścią, gdzie nie powinno nam się nic stać... możesz jakby jaśniej?

Chyba ją wkurzyłem, bo splotła ręce na swojej sowicie obdarzonej klatce piersiowej, widocznie powstrzymując się przed uduszeniem mnie gołymi rękoma.

- Czy on zawsze zadaje tyle pytań? - Zawiesiła wzrok na mojej matce, która cicho parsknęła.

- Jak widać. Nie wiń go, troszczy się.

- Oi, po czyjej jesteś stronie?!

- Możemy się w końcu stąd ruszyć? Tak tylko przypomnę, że prawdopodobnie was ścigają te i owe pasożyty. A wtedy już wam nie pomogę.

To ci łajza.

- Dzięki. Zapamiętam to sobie.

- Daj jej już spokój, Daiki, i tak sporo się dla nas poświęciła.

- To żaden argument. - Spojrzałem na Momoi nieufnie, która najwyraźniej miała mnie po dziurki w nosie. I dobrze, bo jak tylko przekroczymy mur zamierzam się jej pozbyć. Jeszcze czego, żebym użerał się z różową nastką. To przekracza wszelkie granice mojej normalności.

- Pójdę pierwsza.

O, obraziła się. A to ci heca.

- Tylko się nie grzeb - wytknąłem jej, gdy kucała i zajęła się otwieraniem zamka.

- Zobaczymy jak ty sobie poradzisz z taką masą.

- Co ci we mnie nie pasuje?!

- Sam powiedziałeś, że możesz się nie zmieścić, tylko ci przytakuję.

- Wiedźma.

- Wiedźmę to dopiero poznasz - odparła i zniknęła niemal natychmiast z naszych oczu.

- Czekaj! Co to znaczy? - Pomogłem mamie stanąć na kolanach. Wsparła się na jednym łokciu, drugą rękę prostując wzdłuż siebie. Nawet nie muszę zgadywać, że ruch nią mógłby skończyć się otwarciem rany.

- A to, że ktoś jest właścicielem tego budynku. I tym kimś jest odrobinę nawiedzona Matka Prostytutek.

Że co? Że, kurwa, co? Jaka Matka Prostytutek?! Co to w ogóle za tytuł?! Kto normalny się tak nazywa?!

Uspokoiłem nerwy, żeby nie zacząć hiperwentylować. Nie, żeby mi przeszkadzały chętne i seksowne panienki, aniołkiem nie jestem, świerszczyki po domu chowałem, ale, halo, tu jest dorosła kobieta. W dodatku moja rodzicielka! Budda chyba landrynę opuścił, jak myśli, że pozwolę mamie tam wegetować dłużej niż minutę. Jeszcze jej kto jaką krzywdę większą zrobi. A widziałem już nie jeden przypadek poniewieranej szmaty. Z tą różnicą, że moja matka żadną szmatą nie jest.

Zacisnąłem wargi.

- ...eźć ich!

- Dai-chan, pospiesz się!

- C-co?

- Idą tu! Szybko! No przechodź wreszcie, bo nas znajdą i wszystkich poślą pod ostrzał!

Ocknąłem się i obejrzałem automatycznie za siebie, bojąc, co ujrzę. Na szczęście nikt z wojskowych mnie nie zauważył ze względu na gęstość krzaków, dlatego, nie czekając dłużej, wcisnąłem się w mały, ciągnący się na około metr, otwór, czując rosnące przerażenie. Nie chcę, cholera, umierać.

- Pomóż mi! Utknąłem!

Cały byłem zalany potem i przez strach miałem trudności z poruszaniem w tak małym obwodzie. Mimo pomocy Momoi, moje nogi wciąż wystawały poza mur.

- Jeszcze kawałek. Spokojnie. Przestań paniko-

- Nie panikuję! - żachnąłem, tym samym jej przerywając. Zignorowała to.

- Daiki, za kilkadziesiąt centymetrów jest już większa powierzchnia. Postaraj się jeszcze trochę. - To była moja matka. A powiedziała to tak łagodnym tonem, że powoli zacząłem wracać do siebie. Przeczołgałem się jeszcze o kilka kroków i wreszcie byłem zdolny do wstania na równe nogi. Niesamowite uczucie. Naprawdę niesamowite.

Spojrzałem przerażony na opartą o ścianę rodzicielkę.

- Już dobrze, Daiki, jesteśmy bezpieczni. - Wyciągnęła w moim kierunku rękę, do której podszedłem, dając zmierzwić sobie włosy. Po chwili także mnie przytuliła i trzymała w objęciach dopóki moje drżenie nie ustąpiło. Uśmiechnąłem się słabo.

- Dziękuję.

- Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale musimy się zbierać. Im dłużej pozostajemy w murze, tym mamy mniejsze szanse przeżycia. - Dziewczyna klepnęła mnie w ramię, ruszając przodem, prosto ciągnącym się, oświetlonym zwykłymi, przestarzałymi lampami korytarzem.

- O czym ty mówisz? Przecież zamknęłaś te drzwiczki czy coś - wskazałem za siebie zdziwiony.

- Niby tak, ale jak je już znajdą, zamiast się patyczkować, by tu wejść na prawdopodobną śmierć z ręki takich jak my, po prostu używają działa na proch.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że niszczą mury, jeśli wiedzą, że ktoś w nich jest, po to by po prostu ot tak sobie zabić to co niepotrzebne w społeczeństwie i później naprawiają narobione szkody?

- Słuchasz ze zrozumieniem.

Wspaniale. No cudownie.

- A teraz tak tylko przypomnę, że nie mamy czasu na postoje.

Spiorunowałem ją wzrokiem za tą uwagę i zacząłem za nią kroczyć, pomagając w tym również mamie. I jeśli już o niej mowa, dziwnie zmarkotniała. Była przytomna, ale widocznie coś nie dawało jej spokoju. Jednak licho trzymająca się mnie intuicja podpowiadała mi, że lepiej dla mnie, żebym zwyczajnie nie wiedział. Czułem, że mogłoby to przeszkodzić w naszej ucieczce.

Wykrzywiłem usta w grymasie. Nie lubiłem takich sytuacji.

- Na początku może was przerazić, ale w porządku z niej kumpela. Odkąd pamiętam, pomagała mi, gdy naprawdę tego potrzebowałam. Nauczyła też kilku sztuczek przetrwania. - Moje rozmyślania przerwał głos dziewczyny przed nami.

- Mówisz o tej Wiedźmie?

Przytaknęła, zatrzymując przy wysokich drzwiach zamkniętych na kilka spustów i zaczynając się z nimi rozprawiać różnymi rodzajami kluczy. Wszystkie były praktycznie identyczne, ale za każdym razem, gdy przechodziła do kolejnego zamka, zmieniała poprzedni na inny. Nawet nie na ten w kolejce, a któryś losowy.

Potrząsnąłem głową, by wyjść z tej niemej fascynacji.

- Jakim cudem w ogóle na nią trafiłaś?

- To... nieważne. - Złapała za mosiężną klamkę, nie naciskając na nią jeszcze. - Nie kłóćcie się z nią, a wszystko pójdzie gładko.

- Ta, jasne.

- Daiki, róbmy co mówi...

Westchnąłem ciężko.

- Dla ciebie, mamo. Ewentualnie.

- Jakby co, ja ostrzegałam.

Jakie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy zamiast dzikich orgii, zobaczyłem kulturalne, na miarę możliwości Ratto, zachowanie, tańce i dziki flirt przy każdym jednym stoliku. Faceci może opijali się litrami trunków i łapali czasem za cycki, ale krzesła, stoły czy butelki stały tam, gdzie powinny i nikt nikogo nie trzaskał po ryju, bo ukradł mu dziwkę czy tam kawałek żarła.

Napełnił mnie podziw.

- Za mną.

- Tutaj tak zawsze? - Rozejrzałem się i przetarłem oczy, by się upewnić, że to co widzę to prawda.

- Myślałeś, że to jakaś spuścizna? Może mieszkamy w ostatnim dystrykcie, ale też jesteśmy ludźmi - prychnęła, prowadząc nas do strefy cichszej, oddzielonej od, zgaduję, głównej sali grubymi drzwiami.

- Nikt nie mówił, że jestem nieomylny.

- No proszę, co za ciekawy przypadek. - Drgnąłem i przeniosłem zaskoczony wzrok na wysoką i szczupłą... kobietę. Tak, to już z pewnością nie była tylko dziewczyna. Zdradzały to rysy twarzy, bardziej dojrzałe od puców Momoi. Ostrości jej bladej cery dodawały ciemnobrązowe brwi i rzęsy oraz włosy, które z przodu okalały jej twarz do linii szczęki; przedziałek znajdował się po prawej stronie, co urozmaicało wygląd. Tył za to zdawał się być bardzo krótko ścięty, nadając jej odrobinę dzikości. Wszystko to dopełniały duże, zielone oczy, co oznaczało, że musiała być kolonistką.

Kolonistką ze średnim biustem.

Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie.

- Dobry - zasalutowałem na odczepnego. - Pani Wiedźma, Matka Prostytutek?

Jej kąciki ust się uniosły.

- Witam w domu publicznym, bliżej znanym jako Harridan.

- Harridan? Co to w ogóle za nazwa?

- Czy to takie ważne? - Wwiercała się we mnie tą pieprzoną zielenią, przez co poczułem się osaczony. Matka poprawiła się w tym samym czasie na moim ramieniu.

- Nazywam się Aomine Miho, miło mi poznać.

- Nel, mnie również - odparła sucho, świdrując jej ranę. - Momoi, weź ją do pokoju ambulatoryjnego, ja zajmę się tym tutaj, zapewne ma mi dużo do opowiedzenia.

Landryna nic z siebie nie wydusiła, tylko zrobiła co jej kazano, znikając w jednym z wielu pomieszczeń. Tak samo zresztą i ja zostałem zaciągnięty do jakiegoś gabinetu. Stawiam, że należał do Nel, wszystko było tu mało japońskie. Jak ona sama.

- Nazywasz się jakoś? - Usiadła za biurkiem, opierając się o nie łokciami, splatając swoje palce, kładąc na nich podbródek.

Lustrowałem te ruchy nieufnie. Zachowywała się zbyt dystyngowanie.

- Nie jestem moją matką, żeby ot tak przedstawiać się obcemu. Zwłaszcza z innego dystryktu.

- Łatwo było cię skłonić do mówienia - zaśmiała się.

- Co-

- Nazywasz się Aomine. Twoją matką jest Aomine Miho, ojciec to prawdopodobnie alkoholik, który ją pobił. Pochodzicie z dystryktu pierwszego albo drugiego. Stawiam na drugi. Powodem, dlaczego się tu znaleźliście jest ucieczka przed problemem. Momoi musieliście spotkać przypadkiem, gdy wracała w nocy z wyprawy. Wiem, bo sama ją tam wysłałam i jestem świadoma, ile czasu zazwyczaj zajmuje jej takie zadanie. - Nastała między nami cisza. Stałem przed nią oniemiały, przełykając niepewnie ślinę. - Już na wstępie popełniłeś dwa błędy. Po pierwsze, masz sporych rozmiarów dumę, a po drugie, dałeś sygnał, że ta kobieta jest twoją matką oraz że nie pochodzicie z Ratto. Nie dziw się, że tak szybko te drobiażdżki rozpracowałam. - Odchyliła się na fotelu, oglądając paznokcie. - Mogłabym jeszcze dodać to i owo, ale po co mam mówić o czymś, czego sam jesteś świadom. - Ziewnęła. Faktycznie, Wiedźma oddaje stan rzeczy.

- Ale skąd wiesz o pijactwie i pobiciu?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Twoja matka jest ranna. Nie jesteście stąd. W dodatku mi przytaknąłeś. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

Następnym razem ugryzę się w język. Tak porządnie, że zapamiętam do końca życia, by trzymać gębę na kłódkę, gdy znajdę się w podejrzanym towarzystwie.

- Nie - wycedziłem, biorąc krzesło, które stało po drugiej stronie biurka, naprzeciwko niej. Obróciłem je przodem do siebie i usiadłem na nim okrakiem. - Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłaś?

- Chciałam zwyczajnie porozmawiać, nie denerwuj się tak pochopnie. - Perfidnie mnie zmierzyła.

- Czego? - burknąłem zły. Nie byłem żadnym obiektem do obserwacji, psia mać.

- Macie gdzie i za co mieszkać?

- Może. Co cię to obchodzi?

- To, że raczej niewygodnym byłoby dla Miho spać pod gołym niebem. Plus tutejsze odpadki są faktycznie niczym szczury. Grasują w nocy i lubią podwędzić lub zjeść to i owo. Taki człowiek też jest niczego sobie.

Niedobrze mi się zrobiło na myśl o padlinie zamordowanego człowieka.

- Dziękuję za uświadomienie, będę ostrożny.

- Raczej wątpię. Bez pieniędzy niczego tu nie załatwisz.

Zaciąłem się. Jakim cudem ona można mnie tak osądzać i mówić co jestem w stanie zrobić, a czego nie?!

- Niby na jakiej podstawie uważasz, że NIE MAM tych pieprzonych pieniędzy?

- Gdzie twój plecak?

Znowu trafiła w samo sedno. Pieprzona suka.

- Punkt dla ciebie - warknąłem rozeźlony.. Niech no ją co rozszarpie!

- Dwa do zera. Nieźle mi idzie. - Podeszła do barku, z którego wyciągnęła zieloną butelkę. - Ruskiego wina? - Wzięła jeszcze dwa kieliszki i postawiła na biurku, rozlewając te bordowe siki między nas.

- Nie zgodziłem się - mruknąłem, patrząc jak szkło wypełnia się do jednej trzeciej.

- Ale jesteś spragniony. Nie bój się, nic ci się od kilku łyków nie stanie, pij na zdrowie. - Wzniosła swoje naczynie. - Och, chyba, że wolisz ciepłe mleczko.

- Ironii podziękujemy i wyprosimy. - Przyjąłem wyzwanie i wziąłem to gówno do ręki, stukając się z nią i upijając trochę. Jak się jeszcze nigdy nie piło, nie dziwcie się, że mnie zapiekło, aż musiałem odkaszlnąć. Rechot Wiedźmy tylko mnie nakręcił by sprzedać jej w tą ładną, zagraniczną buźkę. - Twoje przezwisko idealnie do ciebie pasuje, wiesz?

- No, z tego powodu też mnie tak nazywają. Jestem odrobinę wredna, ale to przecież nie skandal, co nie? - Opróżniła swój kieliszek, z zadowoleniem odkładając go z powrotem na blat. - Poza tym, potrafię być miła, jeśli mam na to ochotę.

- A teraz masz?

- Jesteś szczęściarzem, tyle ci powiem.

- Bardo mi miło, a co wygrałem na loterii?

- Nic, ale mogę ciebie i twoją matkę przenocować w jednym z moich pokoi gościnnych. Kusząca propozycja, prawda?

Nawet, cholera, nie wiesz jak bardzo.

- No, no, niby tak. Ale zaraz wyskoczysz mi z kosmiczną zachcianką i skończy się dobre. - Przemieszałem w szkle wino i wypiłem do końca, krzywiąc się mniej niż na początku.

- Czyli jednak twój móżdżek potrafi sprawnie działać. Cieszy mnie to bardzo, bo stuprocentowemu przygłupowi nie dałabym takiego zlecenia.

- Zlecenia? - Uniosłem brew. - Mam coś zwędzić? Odwiedzić inny dystrykt? Zabić jakiegoś człowieka?

- Omamić, postraszyć, ale zabijać nie musisz. Reszta punktów się zgadza.

- Jakieś szczegóły?

- Mam rozumieć, że się zgadzasz?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Chcę najpierw poznać w co się w drodze wyjątku wpakuję.

- W takim razie będę musiała znaleźć kogoś innego. Masz ci los, nadal jesteś bez dachu nad głową. - Jej ton naprawdę zbyt mocno godził w moją męskość i denerwował.

- Jakie ryzyko śmierci?

Trzeba trzymać się priorytetów. A nie zostawię matki samej, kiedy jeszcze nas tu nie ustatkowałem, a ona sama nie jest też w najlepszym stanie. Moim osobistym zadaniem jest przeżyć i nie pozwolić jej umrzeć.

- Marne, z twoim doświadczeniem. Musiałeś wdawać się w bójki, nie uwierzę w to, że nie.

No tak, kłopoty się mnie lubiły i widocznie nadal lubią.

- Co za wykonanie dostanę?

- Pozwolę ci tu zamieszkać, dopóki nie zarobisz na mieszkanko dla siebie i swojej mamci. Ale nie folguj sobie, nie pozwolę by się to rozrosło do miesięcy.

- A za szybko wykonane zadanie dajesz premię?

- Mała sumka mogłaby wskoczyć do twojej kieszeni.

Szybko przekalkulowałem w głowie wszelkie za i przeciw.

- Mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc i ochronę mojej matki, kiedy mnie tu nie będzie?

Zastanowiła się chwilę.

- Widocznie Momoi nie zdążyła ci powiedzieć, że cały ten dom chroniony jest dwadzieścia cztery na dobę. Więc tak, będzie bezpieczna do i po twoim powrocie.

Doskonale rozumiem fakt, że ta kobieta jest mi obca, w dodatku szurnięta, bo tytułuje się Matką Prostytutek, ale...

Zagryzłem dolną wargę, ciągle się wahając.

- Czy... będę miał szansę zgłosić się do ciebie po pracę, jeśli teraz odmówię?

Stanowczo odmówiła.

Tak, zdecydowanie Wiedźma.

- No dobra, lepsze to niż nic. Biorę.

Zachichotała usatysfakcjonowana.

- Doskonale!

I to był właśnie ten najbardziej przełomowy moment mojego życia.


End file.
